The Born This Way Ball
The Born This Way Ball Tour is the name for the upcoming third concert tour by Lady Gaga to promote Born This Way. Gaga first announced the tour on February 19, 2011 during the first night of the third version of The Monster Ball Tour. Gaga stated that the current plan is to start the tour at the end of 2011 and that she is currently working on the design. Gaga also stated during an interview with Fuse, that she wanted the Born This Way Ball Tour to be more like a continuation of The Monster Ball Tour. Background On May 27, 2011, Gaga spoke to Australia's Sunday Herald Sun about the tour stating "the next tour I believe will be called the Born This Way Ball and that will be a much longer tour of Australia. Pink’s tour of Australia is truly inspiring. I don’t know if it will be that long but maybe if we’re lucky. It will be next year, at the top of next year. I think it’s really unfair that artists don’t bring their entire shows Down Under because it is quite expensive to cargo. But I don’t do this for the money. I do it for the thrill of music and theatre so I will be bringing my whole show with me." On June 13, Gaga revealed further about the tour. :"I do have plans, it will be at the top of next year but I have to begin rehearsing by the end of this year. That's what I do. It's time for another marathon. If you're running a marathon, and you're about to cross the finish line, you don't stop and say, 'Oh, once I cross it, it's over.' You run as fast as you can to get there as quickly as you can. So I guess, for me, it's about how many marathons can I run? How many dreams can I make true? Now, not for me, but for my fans" During the iHeartRadio Music Festival, a new interlude title, "Hooker Film", was used. Development “The Haus of Gaga and I have worked for months conceiving a spectacular stage, The Born This Way Ball is an Electro-Metal Pop-Opera; the tale of the Beginning, the genesis of the Kingdom of Fame. How we were birthed and how we will die celebrating.” In February 2012, Lady Gaga released a promotional image for the tour; she is wrapped in plastic outside the gates of the Electric Chapel. Stage On February 6, 2012, Gaga tweeted that the central area within the stage will be known as "The Monster Pit", which is regulated to general admission fans who were the first to arrive. Every night, the Haus of Gaga will also choose fans from the Monster Pit to come backstage and meet Gaga. On Lady Gaga's official website, the rules of eligibility for the Monster Pit were described in more detail. On February 7 at midnight (EST), Gaga tweeted a sketch of the stage for the tour. Monster Pit eligibility details *Due to venue capacity issues, only those with GA floor tickets will be eligible to earn Monster Pit access. *For safety & security reasons, fans won't be permitted to line up at the venue before 8am local time the day of the show; those with GA floor tickets can line up in the Monster Pit eligibility line. The afternoon of each show, Monster Pit access wristbands will be distributed to GA floor ticket holders who have arrived first, waited the longest, and are dressed to "Ball." *The first person in line for the Monster Pill will receive a key. *A very limited amount of Monster Pit passes will be held and distributed at random each night for those who do NOT have GA floor tickets; these will be awarded to fans who arrived first, waited longest, + dressed to "Ball" but fo not have GA floor tickets. Images BTWBT-Promo.jpg|Promotional photo 2-8-12.jpg|First 11 dates of the tour 4-9-12.png|The European dates of the tour Opening acts * The Darkness (European dates) * Lady Starlight (Europe, Australia and New Zealand) * Zedd (Australia and Asia dates) Set list Dates 2012 *Fall (South America) 2013 *January to April (North America) A ^aThere was no "Monster Pit" at these shows. Summary *Charlie le Mindu, Atelier Versace, Armani Privé, Void of Course *LoveGame **Dave Audé remix ending. Highway Unicorn (Road to Love) Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-04.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 001.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfit by Armani Privé Government Hooker Voice over (French Accent): "Initiating satellite. space renagade Lady Gaga has escaped. Downloading image of prisoner. Alien fugitive objective: To birth a new race. Operation: Kill the bitch!" The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 001.jpg Born This Way Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-02.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 003.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfit by Armani Privé Bloody Mary The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 001.jpg Manifesto of Mother Monster The Manifesto of Mother Mother interlude consists of a diamond shaped, rotating prism contain an animatronic replication of Lady Gaga's face, with prosthetics, which recited the Manifesto of Mother Monster as originally introduced in the video for "Born This Way" The_Born_This_Way_Ball_Manifesto_of_Mother_Monster_001.jpg Bad Romance The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 003.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfit by Brandon Vance, mask by Void of Course :Dancers — Outfits by Brandon Vance Judas ' The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 001.jpg ' Fashion of His Love/The Queen The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 001.jpg Just Dance The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 001.jpg :Lady Gaga — Keyboard dress by Perry Meek X Haus of Gaga (April 27-TBA) LoveGame The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 001.png The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 002.jpg Telephone TBA Heavy Metal Lover The Born This Way Ball Tour Heavy Metal Lover 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Heavy Metal Lover 002.jpg Bad Kids Gaga puts on a jacket with a red cross on the back over the Heavy Metal Lover outfit and performs Bad Kids. The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Kids 001.jpg Hair The Born This Way Ball Tour Hair 001.jpg Yoü and I The Born This Way Ball Tour You and I 001.jpg Electric Chapel The Born This Way Ball Tour Electric Chapel 001.jpg Americano During the performance of "Americano," Lady Gaga appeared wearing a recreation of her Franc Fernandez Meat Dress. The Born This Way Ball Tour Americano 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Americano 002.jpg :Lady Gaga — Meat Dress recreation by Perry Meek X Haus of Gaga Poker Face TBA Alejandro The Born This Way Ball Tour Alejandro 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Alejandro 002.jpg Paparazzi TBA Scheiße The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 001.jpg Black Jesus † Amen Fashion The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 001.jpg The Edge of Glory The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 002.jpg :Lady Gaga —Crop top and mini skirt by Versace Marry the Night The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry the Night 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 002.jpg Personnel *Choreographer — Richard Jackson *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti *Management — Troy Carter *Hair stylist for Lady Gaga — Frederic Aspiras *Make up artist for Lady Gaga — Tara Savelo *Assistant — Sonja Durham *Musical director – Joe "Flip" Wilson *Main make up artist for dancers – Sarah Nicole Tanno *Dancers – Asiel Hardison, Ian McKenzie, Montana Efaw, Sloan-Taylor Rabinor, Amanda Balen, Mark Kanemura, Jeremy Hudson, Victor Rojas, Kevin Frey, David Lei Brandt, Bethany Strong (unconfirmed) Band *Keyboards — Brockett Parsons *Drums — George "Spanky" McCurdy *Bass — Lanar “Kern” Brantley *Guitars — Ricky Tillo, Tim Steward Category:Concert tour Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour